


burnin' up

by crownedSerpent09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00line are skater boys who care a lot about fashion, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer, platonic? relationship? it's all subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under.





	burnin' up

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from a nap and had this on my mind.

Seungmin moves slowly as he laces up his sneakers, peeking out the hole made by the bend in his elbow and wondering why, exactly, the other three had to do this every time they went out, even if it was just to the convenience store at the corner of the street for snacks with too much sodium that dried their throats and too much sugar that stuck to the insides of their cheeks.

 _This_ , of course, being checking everything three, four times over: if Felix had double knotted his shoes, if Jisung’s headband was the right color for his outfit, if Hyunjin’s earrings matched the aesthetic he was building with the pins around his cuffs, or whatever complicated mess they had concocted in their minds as the utmost importance. Seungmin stood up straight, giving up pretending to be busy with his shoe and stared forlornly out the window next to Hyunjin’s door, which looked out to his porch where their boards were propped in a line against the railing. From here, Seungmin could only see the black tops of the boards, but the colors peeking out of the sides made it easy to discern to whom each belonged. The sun was climbing steadily towards the horizon now, having just crossed over the line that separated high afternoon, when the summer sun was scorching enough to burn their hands when they pressed against the pavement (not Felix’s though, with his dyed-green fingerless gloves), into late afternoon, with cooling temperatures and the indication of a race against time, an incentive to get everything done before the sun set.

Seungmin turned back to his three best friends to see Jisung turning from Felix to approach where Hyunjin was fiddling with the cuffs in his jeans.

“What do you think?” Jisung was saying. “Should I do it up to the fourth or fifth loop? The fifth loop is what I need for my pants to stay comfortably up, but I feel like it might be too tight while skating.”

Hyunjin thought for a second, pouty lips scrunched up, before the doubt clearing from his face. “Let me see,” he said, waving Jisung to stand directly in front of him. He started undoing Jisung’s black belt, done up to the fourth loop, now slightly below eye level. “Your waist is so small,” Hyunjin said, hands appearing so large framing Jisung’s sides. 

“Bet,” Jisung replied, clearly pleased.

Instead of pulling his belt through the fifth loop and testing it, as Jisung expected, Hyunjin left it undone and untucked Jisung’s white shirt, blowing a raspberry into the center of Jisung’s toned stomach before he had time to react.

“Stop!” Jisung gasped out, unable to keep a few giggles from escaping. Felix laughed heartily at that, grabbing Jisung’s shoulders and keeping him from leaving before Hyunjin tucked two fingers in the belt loops on either side of Jisung’s hips and dragging him forward to blow a longer, louder raspberry. “Stop, that was right at my belly button!”

Somehow, the raspberries turned into soft kisses pressed all over the tanned stomach, and Jisung was fixing up his clothes again with a small bite mark above his left hip that would fade into a bruise. Despite his complaints on them wasting his time, Jisung pulled his jean jacket on and checked his appearance for the last time with an air of smugness. Hyunjin looked pleased as well, _finally_ crowding Jisung towards the door so they could leave. From behind them, Felix shared a significant look with Seungmin, both apologetic at having taken too long to leave the door again and exasperated at their friends’ antics.

Seungmin sent a meaningful smile back, lacing his fingers with Felix’s as they stepped out into the sunlight.


End file.
